Face Down
by puddingcup
Summary: L's thoughts on Misa and Light's relationship based on the song Face Down... some of it might not make sense, but hopefully you get it... Rated T just for implied adult themes but you could probably pass it off as K


**This probably sucks... I wasn't sure how to word some of the things I wanted to say... anyway, if you tell me what you think of it, I'll be happy!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Death Note nor Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus... although I am under the impression that I own an OOC version of L! XD**

**L: :D YAY!! **

**Rachel: hehe... Now my life is complete!**

* * *

L sat in his regular chair at Head Quarters. It was nighttime and almost everyone was sleeping. Glancing at the monitor above him, he saw that Light was preparing for bed and Misa was sulking because, once again, Light had declined to sleep with her.

Beside him, Matsuda yawned. "You should go to bed, Matsuda-san," L commented, looking away form the monitor to focus on the computer screen with the Kira data.

"I'm f-fine," Matsuda replied, yawning again on the word 'fine.' The rest of the Task Force had either gone home or went to bed in one of the many rooms on the upper floors of Head Quarters. "I want to finish this and then I'll go to bed," Matsuda continued. "Music normally helps me stay up. Do you mind if I play some?"

L shrugged. He wouldn't mind listening to music himself.

Matsuda clicked a few buttons on his computer and a few seconds later L heard the rhythmic beating of drums.

Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.

L recognized the song as 'Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Surprisingly, the song actually fit some on his thoughts on Light and Misa's relationship. The first few lines didn't fit though. Those could be used to describe Matsuda's feelings.

But the last two lines of the first stanza did fit him. How could one girl such as Misa who needed attention twenty-four/seven stand being with Light? It was obvious that Misa was 'in love' with Light, but L swore that there was something more there. It had to be something to do with the Death Note they had recently found but L couldn't be 100 sure.

Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Misa was good at hiding her true feelings though. She couldn't hide her infatuation with Light, obviously, but L could see there was something she wasn't revealing. She was disappointed Light didn't 'love' her the same way.

He looked up at the monitor that showed Misa's room again. She looked really upset. She'd get over it though. Light always apologized in the morning.

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

Why would Light treat Misa this way? His new attitude had only begun a few days ago. The night they found the Death Note.

No, Light wasn't in love with Misa. Light had told him this. But at least Light was a gentleman and was kind to her, even if just for the sake of the investigation. Was a gentleman.

Light had a plan. What would Light do when, no, if his plan failed? What was Light's new plan?

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wait around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.

Light was the first Kira. L had no doubt of that even if he lacked evidence.

Misa was the second Kira. He had no doubt of this as well. 'A ripple effect' as the song said. But how did Misa get a Death Note? Was there more than one? There had to be.

L would bring them to justice. He knew had to.

But his time was running out. Either L would win and capture Light or Light would win and L would die. L hoped it would be the former but deep down, he knew it would be the latter. L could only pray that his successor would capture Kira and avenge L, the greatest detective the world has ever known.

I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
Say you're right again,  
Heed my lecture.

Misa keeps claiming she loved Light and Light loved her. She doesn't understand the difference between love and infatuation, much less the difference between love and deception.

Couldn't she see that Light didn't love her?

Misa could be so stubborn sometimes.

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
Face down in the dirt  
She said "This doesn't hurt!"  
She said "I finally had enough!"

Why didn't Misa feel abandoned when Light ignored her? She should. But she always came back to him even though she probably knew he didn't want her.

L couldn't help but wish Misa would give up on Light. Not because he wanted Misa for himself, no he could never love a woman as annoying as Misa, but because Misa was his friend and he wanted to make sure she would find someone who could take care of her.

Face down in the dirt  
She said "This doesn't hurt!"  
She said "I finally had enough!"  
One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming round again

Would she ever gain enough common sense to leave Light? L highly doubted it.  
Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
Face down in the dirt  
She said "This doesn't hurt!"  
She said "I finally had enough!"

Misa should tell Light she's had enough. Unfortunately, that would probably never happen.

L heard could hear light snoring as the song ended. He looked over and saw a sleeping Matsuda slumped in his chair.

"Yeah, music helps you stay up, alright," L muttered to himself. Deciding to wake the man up, he 'accidentally' dropped his empty sugar bowl and it clattered to the floor loudly.

Matsuda jumped up, startled, and looked around.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" L asked in his monotone voice. It was a rhetorical question but Matsuda nodded anyway.

"What happened?" Matsuda asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

"You fell asleep," L stated. "Then my bowl fell."

"Oh," Matsuda yawned. "Well, I'm going to bed. Good night, Ryuzaki-sama."

"Good night, Matsuda-san," L replied as Matsuda climbed the stairs and went up to his room.

L glanced back up at the monitor above him. Both Misa and Light were asleep and a few moments later, Matsuda was in his room getting ready for bed. It appeared even Watari had wandered off to bed.

Everyone was safe.

That's the way it should be, L thought. But, as L had learned the hard way, things that should be, usually aren't.

* * *

**Again, please lemme know what you think!**


End file.
